leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kricketot (Pokémon)
|} Kricketot (Japanese: コロボーシ Koroboshi) is a introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into starting at level 10. Biology Kricketot is a bipedal, bug-like Pokémon. The majority of its body is red with a streak down its front and black cape-like marking on its back. Its head is encircled with a flat, white structure similar to a . A female has a bigger collar than a male. Two hard, black antennae with curled tips are connected to the head by a dark red segment. A similar dark red segment forms this Pokémon's nose, and it has small, black hands and feet. By shaking its head and rubbing its antennae together, it is able to create a sound that it uses to communicate. In the anime Major appearances A Kricketot appeared in Last Call — First Round!, under the ownership of Nando. It was used during the Performance Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival, where it performed alongside an and helped Nando advance to the Contest Battles. Minor appearances Kricketot debuted in Dawn Of A New Era!. Multiple Kricketot appeared in The Rise of Darkrai, where they were seen playing in the garden amongst the other Pokémon. Two Kricketot were seen under Reggie's care in Lost Leader Strategy!. They reappeared in Saving the World from Ruins!. Multiple Kricketot appeared in A Trainer and Child Reunion!, with one physically appearing and the rest appearing in a flashback. A Kricketot appeared in The Lonely Snover!. A Kricketot appeared in Battling a Cute Drama!. A Kricketot made a brief cameo in SS024, where it was seen outside of Professor Rowan's lab. Multiple Kricketot appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga was attacked by a swarm of Kricketot and in Putting a Crimp in Kricketot. Two Kricketot were seen near Mt. Coronet in Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone. Two Kricketot appeared in Crafty Carnivine, both under the ownership of a . In The Final Dimensional Duel V, a Kricketot appeared on Fullmoon Island in 's flashback. Multiple Kricketot appeared in a picture in Omega Alpha Adventure 4. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Kricketot debuted in The Mystery Boy, Jun!! when Hareta tried to catch one. A Kricketot appeared in a flashback in Deoxys, The Phantom Pokémon! (Part 1). In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , }} , , , , , , Eterna Forest }} Viridian Forest (Swarm)}} }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area= }} |area=Silent Forest}} |area=Teakwood Forest, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Flower Garden: Festival on Mount Moon, Magical Lake: Let's Sing a Song}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Zaffiro Coast: Stage 601}} |area=Black Realm: Blustery Grove (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Anime-only moves -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= }} |} Evolution |no2=402 |name2=Kricketune |type1-2=Bug}} Sprites Trivia * Kricketot has the lowest base stat total of all Pokémon. * Kricketot is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 194. * True to its Pokédex entries, Kriketot's cry contains sounds reminiscent to that of a xylophone. * Kricketot evolves at the lowest level of , being at 10. Origin Kricketot is based on a , who are known widely for their loud chirping songs used to attract females. It also bears the semblance of a real musician; possibly a music conductor or member of an orchestra. Its body works as a living musical instrument; its abdomen resembles one of many , such as a violin or lyre, and the Pokédex explains that Kriketot often topples over, causing its antennae to clack together and make a sound similar to a . Name origin Kricketot is a combination of ''cricket, and possibly tot, derived from toddler, meaning a young child who has just begun learning to walk, and totter, referring to its tendency to fall over and stumble. Koroboshi may be derived from kuroboshi tsutsuhamushi (the black-spotted ) or a combination of 蟋蟀 koorogi (cricket) and 黒星 kuroboshi (black-spot). In other languages and |fr=Crikzik|frmeaning=From and |es=Kricketot|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Kricketot|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=귀뚤뚜기 Gwittulttugi|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=圓法師 Yuán Fǎ Shī|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Round master". may be derived from . |hi=क्रिकेटट Kricketot|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon de:Zirpurze es:Kricketot fr:Crikzik it:Kricketot ja:コロボーシ zh:圆法师